Dirty Used
by XxScriboxX
Summary: Lily is having fantasies. Sexual fantasies. Dark sexual fantasies. Fantasies that James could never bring to life. In a moment of sexual desperation and curiosity Lily goes to an old friend for help.


A/N: I hope you guys like it. It's my first Lily/Severus stories.

Lily is having fantasies. Sexual fantasies. Dark sexual fantasies. Fantasies that James could never bring to life. In a moment of sexual desperation and curiosity Lily goes to an old friend for help.

()()

Lily was bored. There was no way around that. She would be graduating in a year, probably get married, and become plunged into the war that was brewing outside the castle walls. She loved James and when she gave him her virginity it had been amazing, but recently their sex life was waning. James was unaware of her unhappiness. Even at sixteen she was able to fake a convincing orgasm.

She resorted to touching herself. Something she was unsure of at first but it was her only way to completion. In the beginning she was unable to pinpoint the reason she was unable to find release in James' loving and gentle touches. He loved her, that much was obvious, and she loved him. So, why was their love making lacking? The answer came Christmas Eve while James was away from the castle.

Lily had stayed at the castle after a fight with her sister and was virtually alone in the Gryffindor Tower. While she lay in bed her hand ventured down between her legs. Things began as they usually did. She imagined herself in bed with James, him touching her the way she wanted but quickly the image of James melted away. In place was a black mass above her without a face. In the beginning it was normal until the hulking mass above her wrapped its hand around her neck pushing her into the bed. A moan escaped her lips and she felt a shock of pleasure course like a bullet through her veins. Her nipples tightened and she added another finger into her weeping body. She had never felt that with James. She imagined the mass taking her hard, forcing her into the mattress and possessing her entire body. She trembled and an orgasm exploded behind her eyes. It was a good thing she was alone in the Tower at the time because she could not contain her scream of pleasure.

At first the fantasy that had brought her to such an orgasm frightened her but eventually she decided to go with it. The next time she touched herself was a few days later and this time she was bend over a desk, the black mass behind her, hand gripping the back of her neck and thrusting inside her with an unstoppable force. Her face was pressed into the hard wood and she was unable to stop the mass behind her. She felt herself growing to another new height and an orgasm ripped through her. This time her fingers did not leave her tight insides. She continued to move her fingers in and out, her palm rubbing against her clit. She was on her knees, a throbbing erection in her mouth and large hands fisting her hair. Her head was forced up and down on the erection and the hands pulled at her hair.

This continued for a few days and each time the fantasies got darker and darker. She always saw herself on her knees, hands around her neck, hands pulling her hair, once she even imagined herself bent over and receiving hard, forceful swats to her bottom. She imagined herself tied down and helpless, gagged and blindfolded. The darker her fantasies got the better her orgasms were. She knew James would never want to do any of these things with her. He was too…too…Gryffindor. At first the realization that she would never get the type of Sexual domination she yearned for depressed her but she soon overcame the disappointment. As long as she could pleasure herself her time with James, sweet, lovable James would be wonderful.

However, the day before students would once again be returning to the castle she lay in bed after lunch. She had begun touching herself every day when before it was simply a casual perhaps weekly episode. This time when she closed her eyes she saw herself on a bed, her face pressed into the blankets and a hand holding her head down. Her ass was up in the air, bare and vulnerable. She shivered at the thought and saw the same, faceless black mass that had been her imaginary lover for the past week slide into her from behind. A hand fisted her hair as she was thrust into and Lily moaned loudly. When she finally reached her peak she lay in bed panting, but her fantasy did not end there. She saw her tired, sweaty and used body flipped over and laid on its back. The black mass was suddenly not faceless. Instead it was just hidden by a shade of thick, black, greasy hair. When her imaginary lover lay down next to her spent body the hair fell out of his face.

She shot upright and her hand flew form her underwear. She hadn't thought about Severus in a long time. She forced him to the back of her head and tried her best to keep the sting of his memory out of her mind. The knowledge that he was who she had been fantasizing about shocked her. Why would she put his face on her faceless lover? It was not as if the fantasies were lacking from the lack of face.

She tried to ignore the strange occurrence and went on about her day, getting ready for classes this week. James would be back and everything would go back to normal. She almost got through the day. It was ten at night when Lily came to her rash decision. It was a strange desire pushing her ahead and leading her to the Slytherin dungeons. She was sure he would laugh at her and turn her away but she needed to try. She needed to know what this would feel like for real. Just once before James came back. Then she would never stray again.

When she got down to the dungeons she saw Mulciber and Avery hanging out in front of the Slytherin portrait and she considered turning back. They disgusted her but a fleeting thought that she would never admit to floating through her head. They were probably rough in bed. They were probably dominant and forceful. The thought that even they would be more exciting than James was quickly forced down and she approached them with her chin angled upward.

"What are you doing down here Mudblood?" Avery asked when he saw her and Mulciber turned around and snickered.

"It's not safe down here for little girls like you," Mulciber added and Lily Bristled but her stomach was filling with heat.

"I want to see Severus," She said forcefully and they raised their eyebrows.

"Snape doesn't want to see you," Mulciber said. If she hadn't known him better she would have thought he was concerned about his feelings. "Go back upstairs before you get yourself hurt." There was a threat in his voice.

"Not until I speak to Severus,"

Mulciber stared at her a moment a sneer settling on his face.

"It can't hurt," Avery said.

"Letting a mudblood into our common room can't hurt?" he snapped and Lily's hands worked into fists.

"You'll hardly know I'm there." Lily said. With any luck Severus would take her up into his room. Mulciber and Avery looked at each other a moment before Mulciber turned and whispered the password to the portrait. The two boys went in ahead of her and Lily followed closely behind. She had been inside the common room once before when Snape had forgotten his journal in his rooms. She waited for him on the couch, innocently unaware of the glares she was receiving.

Mulciber walked out of the common room and into the bedrooms leaving her with Avery. Avery was staring at her coolly and she tried to ignore him.

"While we are waiting," Avery said and plopped down on the couch, his arms extended over the back. "How about you polish my shoes." He put his feet up on the table and smirked. "With your tongue." The image of her in front of him, on her hands and knees, dragging her tongue across his shoes sent a wave of heat through her but instead of his vile face was Severus's and she shivered.

"You are vile," She spat out and he shrugged.

"I'm a Slytherin. A pureblood Slytherin. Your place is at my feet." Lily felt herself grow hot and she was sure her skin was flushed. She was about to open her mouth and say something she would regret, something that would surely cause him to kill her, when Mulciber came back with Severus close behind. His face looked as if it was set in stone as he looked at Lily. She smiled shyly and bit her lip. She hadn't spoken to him in three years. She didn't know where to start.

"Can we, uh, speak alone?" She asked Severus, glancing at Avery and Mulciber. "In your room?" Severus was lucky enough to have a private room. Mulciber and Avery snickered.

"Go on Snape; take the mudblood to your room. Give the Gryffindor a good Slytherin fucking." Mulciber said it and Avery snickered some more. Severus looked at Lily to see her reaction and was surprised to see her blush and look at his feet. Severus nodded at her without a word and turned to walk back to his room. Lily followed as the two remaining boys laughed.

"If you need help just give us a call. Been too long since a Gryffindor's lips were wrapped around my cock!" Lily almost fell over at Avery's statement. James didn't talk dirty, another thing she missed in their lovemaking, and the sound of such a derogatory and dirty statement excited her beyond measure. Severus opened the door for lily and allowed her to enter first. He shut the door tightly behind her and locked it before turning back to her. They were silent a moment and Lily noticed Severus's chest heave before he collected himself.

"What do you want Lily?" He asked softly.

"I want-" She paused a moment and sat down on the bed. "Oh God how do I say this." She looked up at Severus and saw as his eyes darkened. His eyes moved slowly from her to his bed and she instantly knew what he was thinking of. It gave her courage and she boldly voiced her request. "I want you to fuck me."

Severus's eyes ripped away from his bed frame to her face. He didn't allow shock or excitement to grace his features instead he looked at her blankly. His eyes through, they gave away his surprise, arousal and hope. "What?"

"I'm not happy with James." He bristled at the name but she ignored him and went on. "I love him but he can't satisfy me. I want to know just once what it's like to be…" She licked her lips. "…dominated."

He sucked in a breath and looked at her. She stood up from his bed and approached him. She stood in front of him, only a foot away and looked up at him at his superior height. He had to be a good two inches taller than James. He was thin, lanky even, but she had no doubt if he wanted, he could completely overpower her physically. "I want you to dominate me," she paused. "Sexually."

The moment the words left her lips his arms flashed out and gripped her upper arms forcefully. He did nothing else but hold her tightly by the arms. It was if he thought she was a dream and would soon float away. "Please Severus." She could see his face, the arousal burning through his eyes. The sound of her voice, pleading and begging him sent hot liquid spiraling through her stomach. She fell to her knees in front of him and licked her lips. He bent down towards her, his hands still on her upper arms. "I'll do whatever you want. Please?"

He let out a deep, shaky breath. It was clear he wanted it but he didn't quite believe it. "Take Mulciber's advice." She said breathlessly. "Give me a good Slytherin fucking."

That was all Severus needed. Sweet little Lily speaking like that, it sent blood rushing to his cock. His hand fisted her hair and she parted her lips. His other hand went to his belt and he quickly unbuckled. He fumbled with his pants, struggling to free himself with one hand but finally his pants were unbuttoned. He reached into his boxers and pulled free his quickly hardening cock. Lily's eyes widened when she saw the throbbing organ.

He was larger than James, both longer and thicker. When Severus stroked the shaft the foreskin pulled back revealing the shiny head. Lily licked her lips and looked up at him. He stared down at her with hot eyes and she shivered.

"What would Potter think of you now?" He asked and Lily shivered. What would James think if he saw her on her knees in front of Severus his thick, hard cock inches from her face, about to do something she refused to do to James? He brought her face closer to him but instead of putting his cock into her mouth a rubbing the hot skin against her cheek. She felt his precum rub against her skin and opened her mouth, waiting for him. "Stick your tongue out Lily." He said and she did. He placed the head of his cock against her tongue and she stayed still. He watched as he rubbed his head against her tongue before he pushing into her mouth. His eyes closed and he shuddered. She was surprised when he pulled her head closer to him and forced his cock down her throat and gagged. Despite her surprise and fear she felt her panties grow wet.

"Oh, Fuck." He whispered and she looked up at him. "You look so beautiful like that, Lily." He told her. He pulled back before thrusting his cock back into her mouth. "Do you let James do this Lily?" His voice was grating. "Do you let him fuck that beautiful mouth of yours?"

Lily trembled in front of him. She had known a few girls, rather loose girls, who said Slytherins had the best sex. Mainly because of the way they talked. When she heard it she had scowled at them and thought they were nothing but sluts but now she understood what they had enjoyed so much.

"I am going to fuck you so hard," He breathed out as he controlled the movement of her head. His hand fisted her hair roughly and the dull pain that radiated from her scalp caused her pussy to throb. "You won't be walking in the morning when I'm done with you. I'll show you how a real man fucks his woman." Being called his was jarring but it also made her see spots. She wanted to feel like he owned her. Like her body was his to do whatever he wanted with.

He pulled her head back and fisted the base of his cock. He rubbed the hot skin over her face, his weeping cock and her saliva leaving behind a slimy trail on her cheek. He brought her face to the base of his shaft. "Lick." She did as she was told. She was slightly shocked her his hand slapped her. It wasn't hard enough to hurt but sent a shock through her. She looked up at him and saw nothing but raw heat in his eyes. She was about to put his cock back in her mouth when she was forced to her feet and tossed on the bed. She was bent over and quickly his hips were pressed against her backside.

"Does Potter make you feel like this?" He asked and lily shook her head.

"No," She breathed. She tried to grind her hot core against him but he held her hips still. His hands squeezed her narrow hips tightly. His hand pushed her head down into the bed and she shuddered. He un did her jeans and yanked them down to her ankles. He pressed two long fingers against her panties and smirked.

"Wet already? Do you like sucking cock?"

"Yes," she breathed and backed into him.

"Should I call Mulciber and Avery in here?" He asked and pushed the panties aside. His pressed a finger into her tight whole and she moaned.

"No," she breathed, panic settling inside of her. "Please, I-"

"No? But you like cock so much." He pushed her harder into the bed and pressed another finger inside of her. "You don't want theirs too?"

"No just yours. Just you, please Severus-" she said and a hand wrapped around her throat. She was pulled upward, off the bed, so her back was pressed against his chest. His hand tightened on her neck but did not cut off her ability to breath.

"just who?"

"Just you-" She breathed. She trembled against him and realized what he was playing at. It sent a tremor through her and her pussy tightened around the fingers still inside of her. "I only want you Severus. Your cock is so good."

He breathed against the side of her face and tilted her face toward him. His lips pressed to hers before his tongue darted through and forced her lips apart. She moaned as he took control of her mouth. She had made out with James before but even their most hot and heavy session had never been this hot. His mouth worked against hers with a painful and desperate need. He took her bottom lip between his teeth before sucking hard. His hands went to her shirt and ripped through the buttons hard. She listened to the buttons bounce off the floor and a hand left her throat to grasp her breasts. When he was done with her mouth he tossed her back on the bed.

"I've thought of this for so long," he said. "So many different ways." He didn't know how to take her. There were so many positions he had imagined putting her in. on her hands and knees, her back, her side, on the floor, against the wall, in her bed, in his bed. He didn't know where to start. "How does James fuck you?" His voice was dark but she answered him honestly.

"I'm on my back, he's on top of me."

"Missionary?" He asked and she squeaked when he pinched a nipple.

"I don't know what it's called," she told him and he smiled. "Severus." She breathed. She leaned against him, using his body to hold her up. He removed her bra and tossed it to the side. In a sudden brake in the stillness he pushed her down to the bed and whipped his belt out of his pants. He leaned over her and brought her wrists together, tying them in front of her. He kept her head pushed to the ground and lifted her hips up. She had imagined herself in this position countless times but she never imagined it would feel this amazing.

"Ready?" He asked and brought his hand down to slap her bottom once. She yelped and tried to nod. He gripped his cock and placed it at her entrance. He waited a moment, staring at the pink, tight pussy open and weeping for him.

He could hardly believe it. Lily Evans was in his bed, naked, bound, and waiting for _his _cock to slide into her wet pussy. He was about to push in, unable to wait any longer when she spoke. "Please Severus, hurry." She whined and he forced himself to pause. Her soft, pleading voice nearly pushed him over the edge. Countless times he had imaged going to her and begging for her forgiveness, for her friendship back. Of course his pride had kept him asking on this desire. Now he had Lily begging for _him. _

"Severus please."

"Please what, Lily?" He asked and stroked her lower back. Her skin was smooth and creamy. His heart was about to burst as he looked down at her.

"Please fuck me," She wiggled her hips at him. "I need you."

He couldn't wait any longer, no matter how long he wanted to drag out her sweet pleading. He pushed into her slowly, relishing the tight walls tightening around him and the low, slow moan that escaped her throat. "Still so tight. Even after you let James fuck you." He said with bitter reverence.

"He's not as large as you," she explained.

"He's nothing compared to me," he snapped and gripped her hips. He pulled out of her and slammed back in. She moaned and buried her head in his blankets. She could smell him, a mixture of herbs, coffee and smoke. The smoke and herbs were from his constant brewing of potions and the coffee in an effort to stay awake as often as possible. He hated to sleep. It meant dreaming of Lily.

He thrust into her hard all his anger at James, and desperate love for Lily coming through in his actions. Lily felt as if she would break apart. He went in as deep as he could, his long, throbbing cock opening her insides up to him. He stared down at her and watched as she came apart underneath him. She trembled and moaned into the bed. Sweat formed on his forehead and he saw her slender, creamy skin was also coated with slick sweat. It didn't take long for an orgasm to overcome her and she moaned out a long 'yes'.

Severus felt himself coming to his release and he pulled out. He flipped Lily over onto her back and positioned them so they both lay on the bed. He slid into her and watched ecstasy cover her face. The knowledge that it was him that was doing this to her was too much and he leaned over to cover her body with his. His black shirt pressed against her naked torso and the fabric brushed against her nipples. He pressed his forehead into the bed beside her head and panted as he thrust into her with a speedy force.

"Lily," He breathed against her ear. "Lily, Fuck, I love you. I love you Lily." He nearly sobbed into his pillow and she slipped her arms around his neck, his belt still holding her hands together. She felt his hips thrust more jerkily and she came to one more orgasm moments before he spilled himself inside of her. His entire body shuddered and she lay back in bed in exhaustion.

"Thank you, Severus." She whispered.

"Lily," he said gently. His lips brushed the shell of her ear as he spoke. He was too frightened to look her in her face. "I love you, Lily. Come back to me." He said. "I miss you." Scrounging up the courage he pulled back to look at her. "I'll take care of you. Make you happy." Lily let a tear leave her eye and she stroked Severus' cheek.

"Oh, Severus," she said and he felt his chest swell. "I love… I love…I love James."

It felt like his chest was ripped in half and he pulled away from Lily. He turned his back to her and walked over to one of his book shelves. Lily sat up and struggled to untie the belt around her wrists but eventually succeeded. "Severus, I'm sorry."

"Just get out," He said. "You got what you came for."

Lily pulled on her underwear and jeans. She collected her ruined shirt and looked at it a moment. She was glad the castle was empty. She put it on and held it closed in front of her. She left the broken buttons on the floor. "Serverus."

"leave!" He shouted but still kept his face hidden. She watched him fumble with his pants as he put his limp penis inside his pants.

"I'm sorry, Severus," she said and walked from the room.

Severus listened to the door open and close before he let the tears leave his eyes. He sat down on his bed and buried his face in his hands. His last chance at Lily was now gone. He told her he loved her. He told her he wanted her back and she still left. He had left himself open and she shot him down. He would never leave himself open again. Never. He lay down on his bed, breathing in the musky scent of their fluids mixing together.

He felt dirty. Used.

()()()

When Lily entered the common room Avery and Mulciber were still sitting on the couch. It didn't take long for them to notice her ripped shirt and sweaty messy hair. She felt her face burn with shame as she walked by them and tears pricked her eyes.

"Gonna give us any baby?" Avery asked and Mulciber laughed.

"Come on, not even after Sev loosened you up for us?"

She ran from the room, followed by their taunting laughs. The moment she got back to her room she showered and pressed her wand to her stomach, making sure his seed would not take root. She cried in the hot water, her heart torn in two. Severus said he loved her. She always sort of knew but to hear him say it, it was too much.

No, she loved James. She wanted to be with James. Grow old with him. Severus was dark, he mixed with death eaters. She couldn't give herself to him. She wished she had never gone down to the dungeons.

She felt dirty. Used.

()()()

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Also, if anyone has any pairings or senarios they want to see I will take requests. (No long term stories though)


End file.
